onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarossa
| affiliation = Barbar Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Chō | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Jeremy Inman }} Barbarossa is the captain of the Barbar Pirates, who are sand pirates traveling the deserts of Alabasta on a pirate ship that can run on sand, the Sand Sled. Appearance Barbarossa is a large man with a fuzzy beard and eyebrows. He wears a cloak, and like his crew members, a little umbrella on his head. Personality He is a little bit of a prankster, and his crew believes nearly all of his jokes. Abilities and Powers He seems to have much knowledge of the desert, knowing about the dangers within. He also does seem to have form of some strength, shown when he seen stopping a large ball of dung which was hurdling towards his ship from a steep hill. He was able to hold and delay the dung for a few moments before getting flattened comically without having any serious injuries. History Alabasta Arc While traveling in the desert, the Barbar Pirates captured Nefertari Vivi, Matsuge and Nami. Monkey D. Luffy, who was dying of thirst, destroyed the mast of the ship and fell on the ship's deck. Barbarossa appeared and told Luffy, that aside from friends nothing cannot be eaten in the desert and Luffy agreed with the saying of the Barbar Pirates. After a little chat with the young pirate, Barbarossa introduced himself and apologized for the harsh treatment of Luffy's friends. Zaba told his captain that they didn't have any wood to repair the damaged main mast of the ship and without the main mast they couldn't move fast enough. The Barbar Pirates thought they would die, but Barbarossa was able to encourage his crew. After he told Luffy where they could find wood at the Meriyasu Oasis, Luffy wanted to help Barbarossa. To help the Straw Hats, he ordered Zaba and Rasa to guide the pirates. Later, the Barbar Pirates were attacked by the Desert Bandits and they prepared to fight the bandits. Before the fight between the Desert Pirates and the Desert Bandits could start, a giant bug with a boulder appeared and let the boulder roll down the cliff. Barbarossa tried to stop the boulder with his hands, but was easily overpowered. The boulder was eventually stopped by Sanji and Zoro. After that, the Desert Bandits fled. Luffy, Zaba and Rasa returned with the wood during the sunset and the Barbar Pirates were able to repair the damaged mast. One day later, they traveled to Ido and Barbarossa told Luffy that they should be able to get water in this town. After that, the Barbar Pirates said goodbye to the Straw Hats. Barbarossa is last seen shortly after the war ends, in which he chases off the Warusagi birds who stole alcohol from his ship. Translation and Dub Issues Barbarossa's name means "red beard" in Italian and Latin; and "blond beard" in Catalan. Trivia * He seems to be loosely based on the privateer Hayreddin Barbarossa. * He sees his crew as his children, similar to Whitebeard. References Site Navigation ca:Barbarossa es:Barbarossa fr:Barbarossa it:Barbarossa Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Barbar Pirates